


Golden (W)hole

by Sincest (Popsackle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Golden shower, Incest, Omorashi, PWP, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unbeta'd, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsackle/pseuds/Sincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is a terrible pun and I apologize.</p><p>Cas and Claire are in an established relationship. Her age isn't mentioned here, but I'm tagging for underage just in case that's how you imagine her. She is supposed to hold it in while getting Cas off and meets her edge.</p><p>Not beta'd yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden (W)hole

Claire raised her head off Cas’ dick, her lips shining wet with a mix of her own saliva and his precum. She trembled, one hand wrapped around his cock. “Please,” she whimpered breathlessly. “Dad, please. I can’t—”

“Yes, you can,” he said, determined but soft, and reached down to brush the golden locks out of her face and cup her cheeks. “Just a little longer, baby.”

“No, Daddy, I can’t. It’s—Oh God.” She dropped her head and squeezed her thighs tight together, crossing her legs, with her ass still held high. A few, single drops escaped her, rolling down her thighs and into the folds of her knees.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Cas whispered, stroking her face. “Hold it. Try to hold it.”

“It’s so hard.”

“Alright. Come here.” He extended a hand to her, letting her take it, and pulled her closer until she was over him. “Hold it,” he ordered again, his voice soft but determination in his gaze. She knew the look. He’s always had it, ever since she was born. She remembered the same look from when she had only been a toddler and he potty trained her. It was the same look and the same tone. Softness and understanding his voice, letting her know that there was no failure in trying her best, but determination and firmness in his eyes—the same blue eyes she had inherited—that let her know he believed she could do it, that made her know he really wanted her to manage it. A firmness she was always eager to please.

“Try to hold it,” he said again, and cupped her hips, bringing him higher over herself. His hands—big and callused as ever—carefully wandered down her smooth thighs and to the front. His thumbs slipped between her thighs. “Can you do this?” he asked with a challenging look. “Can you spread your legs for me and still hold it in, baby?”

Claire only whimpered in response, her hands curling to fists against his chest. She bit her lip, holding herself back from a desperate cry, as Cas’ thumbs slipped between her thighs and moved them apart.

“Daddy,” Claire whimpered, feeling another few drops escape her and drip down onto her father’s lower stomach.

“Shhh,” he said, rubbing her belly with a gentle hand. “It’s all right. Just try to hold it.”

“Oh god, it’s so much,” she moaned, throwing her head back. “Please, Daddy, I need to go.”

“Wait for it.” He grabbed her flat hips again, thumbs running over her hip bones and eyes fixed on her full, pink lips. He guided her downwards, her hips back to his hard cock, standing tall and straight towards his beautiful daughter.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” he asked, running his hand up and circling her full breasts. “Don’t you love how full you feel?”

She nodded hurriedly, her mouth standing open and her cheeks flushed.

“No,” he whispered, as Claire bent over, back arching over him. One hand held her hip, the other ran through her hair, holding her to his chest. “No, Claire baby, feel it. Feel how filled up you are.”

“But I can’t hold it anymore,” she whined.

“Don’t think about relief, think about how full you are, please. Isn’t that what you always wanted? Fullness? Completeness?”

Claire took a deep, long breath, closing her eyes. Pushing herself up, a smile curled around her lips. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Oh god, that’s so good.” She had barely spoken the words, when a thin, short trail of warm, golden pearls ran down her thigh and onto Cas. “Oh f—I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her, stroking her back with one hand. “You enjoy the fullness.”

Again she nodded and swallowed. “But it wants out.”

“Just wait.” He moved his hips up a little. The head of his cock brushed against her, his precum mixing with her wetness and warmth. Claire moaned, jerking a little against him, her muscles clenching even harder than she knew she could.

“Daddy,” she whimpered, stilling the slightest bit over him and looked down at him. “I can’t—“

“Feel even fuller?” he prompted her, arching a brow, and again the mischievous smile tugged on his lips.

Claire exhaled a shaking breath, understanding what he was getting at. Slow and careful not to relax her muscles the slightest bit as she moved, Claire lowered her hips back to him. Cas offered a hand, helping her guide himself into her, where he belonged.

Claire’s lids fluttered as she sank deeper down onto him. With a moan, she threw her head back, struck with the fullness of ever inch of her body, feeling as if she should have burst minutes ago, yet still managed to hold it somehow. Feeling as if for the first time she was truly whole, ever hole that had lingered in her body filled with something warm. Feeling as if she was in perfect control for the first time.

A moment long they only sat like that, with her on him, and him inside her, his hands resting on her hips and hers on his chest. Cas stared up at his daughter in amazement and she looked back down with a smile and blushed cheeks. He could feel single drops run down the base of his dick when she briefly relaxed to let him inside. He drew a deep, careful breath, calculating his every move.

Cas shifted his hand around her hip. He brushed a thumb over her clitoris, drawing another moan from her. Claire reared up, a shiver rushing down her spine.

“It’s really bad, Dad.”

“I know, baby. I know,” he whispered, carefully brushing his flat thumb over her again and again. Then he let his hips twitch up once, moving inside her ever so slightly. Claire clenched her jaw, trying to silence a moan.

“Do you feel full now, baby?” he asked, starting to move, his thrusts rhythmic and greater with each time.

“Oh, Daddy,” she moaned, her nails scratching over his skin. “Oh, you make me feel so full. I-I can’t take more.”

He grunted, thrusting harder up against her.

Hesitantly, Claire began to move as well, every inch of her trembling, her eyes screwed shut. “Oh my god, Daddy.”

“Can you hold it?” he whispered, panting as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I try,” she whimpered. “I just—” She thrust down his entire length and screamed, pressing herself flat against him, her nipples brushing over his. “Oh, god, Daddy, I can’t. I can’t.”

“Alright,” he said, not stopping his thrusts. “Let go now. Trust me.” He ran a hand over her head and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“No. No.” Claire sat back up, her hands pressed against his chest, her breasts and cheeks flushed bright red. “No, I want to hold it.”

“Oh god,” Cas muttered, his jaw dropping open. Somehow Claire always managed to amaze him. She had since she was a child. She had always been determined. When she had decided to learn to read, she did, way ahead of her age, just like when she had decided to master the monkey bars.

Claire let out a soft moan, bobbing up and down on Cas’ dick, letting him hit the walls inside of her to fully extend the feeling of complete fullness.

All at once, she stopped, only a shiver running over her body, making her breasts shake. Her head dropped, her knuckles turned white, and a long, warm stream of gold emptied out onto Cas’ lower stomach, drenching him and the sheets, leaving a comfortable warmth around him.

“Oh,” he moaned, his face relaxing. “Oh, yes.” He twitched inside her, involuntarily.

Claire’s mouth stood open in a silent moan, barely able to breathe through the sudden relief she felt. A moan, almost like a whimper, escaped her when the stream started dying down. “Oh. God,” she managed to get out. “Oh god Dad, please.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, wrapped one arm tightly around her, and rolled over so that he was lying on top of her, sunken between her spread legs—the warmth of her spread between their bellies. He held her wrist down with one hand and thrusted into her, hard and quick.

“Oh god,” Claire screamed, their nipples rubbing together. She squirmed under his weight, desperate for him to fill out the emptiness she had just left behind.

Cas fucked her harder into the mattress, fired up by her contents spilled out on him, now spreading over them with each thrust and each squirm, already covering their nipples and bellies, and running down the folds in Claire’s ass, mixing with sweat.

“Daddy,” Claire panted, feeling him slam deeper into her, right where the pressing feeling had been until she couldn’t hold it anymore. “Daddy. Daddy, please.” She pressed herself into the mattress. Cas stemmed himself up and thrust one more time. He fired his load into her with a long groan. Claire screamed out, feeling his warmth and contents take up the space inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her father, pulling him in back close, breathing into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby,” he promised, only raising his head enough to kiss her, tired but gentle and loving. “You did that so well. I’m proud of you.”

She beamed up at him, wrapping herself more tightly around him when the cold air met the wetness engulfing almost her entire body, from her sensitive openings over her belly to her chest, so that his warmth could keep it away. “I love you, Daddy.”

“And I love you, honey.”


End file.
